


The Burden of Mischief

by TDogEXtreme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s), Sorcerers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDogEXtreme/pseuds/TDogEXtreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not a tale of a bitter girl who would seek revenge on those she perceived to wrong her. Though she never knew her father, she was lucky to have inherited his wit. Hela knows her father is Loki, but a name can only go so far, it is time she met the man himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burden of Mischief

**Hel: The Clarity**

This was not a tale of a bitter girl who would seek revenge on those she perceived to wrong her. Though she never knew her father, she was lucky to have inherited his wit. Throughout her life she had managed to find distance enough between herself and her mother to make independent judgments of her world without the influence of parental bias. This was to the point a great despise for her mother was formed, and once her story is granted clarity so will the hatred.

This girl was not like Loki, her conquests and perceptions would not drive her to extremities for the sake of proving worth. She knew nothing of self-worth, and therefore did not have to seek it. She still had questions however, and like any human-like creature, she wanted answers. Maybe she did have self-worth, but she was never quite taught to identify or understand it.

In her managing to distance herself from her mother, she discovered she would be able to flee entirely one day, not realising the extent of her mother’s own twisted perception.

This girl was Hela, with the ability of great facades like that of her father, the quest centered upon the discovery of her father. Do not get the wrong impression, she knew her father was Loki, but a name did not exactly account for the essence of a person. Her quest was a means of hope, quite a selfish one at that. There was that potential that Loki was a brilliant man, who could teach her many things of compassion, where she could relish in everything that was forsaken to her as a child. It was selfish in that Loki would not gain anything from that. Yes, he would gain a daughter, but the rewards would not extend beyond anything than that of a title, and though the burden she could potentially place on this innocent man sickened her, it was in her nature to find him.

Just as it was in Angrboda’s nature, to be swift upon her daughter’s trail.

 

* * *

 

Hello and thank you for making through the initial teaser thing. I posted it on another site and it didn't go very well, so I'm hoping it may catch more interest here. Again, thank you for taking the time to read this! Peace out, bruh.


End file.
